Toy trains and toy train sets are popular toys for children, and also for adult collectors. Toy trains come in various sizes (gauges), and various track configurations. One key to a successful and fun toy train set system is increased play value. Play value can be derived from, for example, toy trains that can be assembled and disassembled, train sets depicting real life scenery and environments, moving train set accessories, and control of toy train movement.
One drawback of toy trains sets is that there are various parts, including the toy trains, toy train tracks, and any accessories for the toy train tracks, that can be lost, misplaced, or broken if not stored properly. This typically takes a great deal of time to set up, often requiring that the tracks be fastened to a permanent platform, requiring a dedicated space. There is currently no simple, space-saving and efficient way to disassemble a toy train set after use in a manner where the parts of the toy train set are stored conveniently, and in such a way as to keep the various parts together.
Toy train sets often consist of toy train set tracks. However, on the known low-cost sets that provide powered vehicles which look like locomotive engines, the tracks do not resemble “real” or life-size raised elevated rails, and instead have a slot running down the center of the tracks. The tracks are usually substantially flat. A toy train for use with such tracks includes a pin on its bottom for insertion into the slot. Such toy train sets lack play value in that the toy trains do not operate in a realistic manner, and do not actually ride on the rails of the train tracks.
Some toy train sets feature various lengths of track that must be joined together to complete the toy train set. These types of toy train sets take time to assemble before play can even begin, and aligning different lengths of toy train set tracks is not always easy. Play is thus delayed until the track is assembled.
Other toy train sets have a power source such as a battery-operated motor, or a wind-up spring powered motor. These motors are permanently fixed within the toy trains, and cannot be removed. Thus, disassembly and storage of such toy trains is impractical, since the permanent power source will limit whether the toy train can be disassembled and stored in a space-saving manner.
Accordingly, there exists the need for a toy train that can be easily assembled and disassembled.
There is further the need for a toy train that has various components that can be disassembled and stored in a convenient and space-saving manner.
There is further the need for a toy train set that has a power source that is removable from the toy train.
There is yet further the need for a toy train track set that can be conveniently assembled to create various themed environments.